El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Aunque no podía definir si todo eso que percibía era alguna energía pura o siniestra…alegre o melancólica…era mas bien como la mezcla erótica entre el bien y el mal, que podía ser el motivo de su gran atracción.BrooklynXHiro. FELIZ CUMPLE MAREAN L. WOLFF!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas las y los queridos lectoresde esta bella página web! Me encuentro ahora muy felíz, primeramente porque aquí les traigo este hermoso fic por dos situaciones muy especiales:

1- Desearles Felices fiestas a todos y...

2-**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HERMANITA MAREAN L. WOLFF**. Niña...te deseo lo mejor. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tu ayuda y tu amistad. Esto es poco, pero lo hice con mucho cariño, espero que te guste...esta es solo la primera parte.

**Disclaimer.** Beyblade no es mío, no obtengo remuneraciones económicas ni nada de eso, blah blah blah...

**Advertencia.** A la persona que no le guste el yaoi favor de leer esto bajo su propio riesgo, después no quiero reclamaciones.

**+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Por la ventana del tren se divisaban todos los pinos y arbustos del espeso bosque. Apenas hacía unos minutos que el Sol se había escondido completamente y en su lugar la reina de la noche, que con su luz formaba una cobija plateada que cubría toda la vegetación, venía acompañaba de luminosos astros menores, pero no por ello menos hermosos, y el relieve montañoso, debajo del manto estelar, parecía una enorme cortina negro azabache.

Hiro Granger, nuestro protagonista, había tenido un viaje largo para dar con el pueblo que desde hace tiempo quería conocer y que ahora se divisaba a lo lejos con luces que se concentraban en el centro pero después se iban esparciendo. Su trabajo, el de comerciante de artesanías, lo llevaba a los lugares más escondidos y desconocidos con el afán de encontrar los objetos más raros o exóticos.

Por fin había puesto pies en tierra firme. En todo el viaje había permanecido sentado y en el vagón no tenía mucho espacio para moverse. Había sido toda una aventura y travesía dar con ese dichoso pueblo. Casi no había referencias de él, y por lo tanto pocas vías de transporte para llegar hasta allá. Pero ya estaba ahí. Solo quería descansar y al día siguiente visitaría mercados y tiendas para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Aún había personas en las estrechas calles de aquel pintoresco poblado. Especialmente señoras que compraban los ingredientes tal vez para la cena. Algunas personas lo miraron con desconfianza. Supuso que era por el poco número de visitantes que recibía el lugar…ya que solo como 9 personas bajaron del tres y la mayoría parecían personas del lugar.

Las punzadas en su cuello por estar en una sola posición casi todo el camino se agudizaban más. Al girar a otro lado vio un letrero tallado en madera que decía posada. No lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir ahí, no importaba el precio, aunque suponía que muy caro no debía ser.

-Buenas noches señora – dijo amablemente –

-Buenas noches ¿ocupa un cuarto? – lo miró con extrañeza –

-Quiero pagar una semana por adelantado por favor

La mujer frunció el ceño. Hiro no entendió porque hasta que entró un hombre medio ebrio y escuchó la conversación.

-¿De nuevo te sacó tu esposa de la casa Jeremías?

-Si señora Anne.

-Ya no seas tan tomador. El poco dinero que ganas lo gastas en alcohol y en venir dos veces a la semana

-El vicio no es tan fácil de quitar…y aquí me tendrá un buen tiempo.

Ella solo rió con ironía. Fue entonces cuando Hiro comprendió que esa posada no era realmente para forasteros, sino para los mismos ebrios e infieles habitantes que sus esposas corrían de sus hogares. La mujer regordeta y cabellos castaños la llevó hasta su habitación, un lugar modesto y con piso de madera de pino, el cual dejaba salir su aroma especial. A un lado de la cama había un hermoso jarrón con bellos grabados y colores vivos, exactamente como lo que buscaba.

-disculpe – dijo antes de que la señora Anne saliera – ¿esto lo hacen artesanos del lugar?

-claro

-¿me podría orientar en el lugar donde puedo conseguirlos?

-mañana en el mercado hay muchas tiendas donde puede encontrar eso y más.

-gracias

Con un cordial buenas noches y un hasta mañana se despidieron. A Hiro no le importó quedarse con la misma ropa que tenía, aún cuando llevaba con ella dos días. Pero ni siquiera energía tenía para darse un baño. Después de las diez de la noche no se escuchaba ni un alma en el lugar; pero contrario sucedió en la mañana que desde muy temprano se escuchaba el bullicio de las personas.

Después de ducharse bajó y desayunó juntos con los demás inquilinos, quienes no se mostraban muy abiertos, pero no llegaban a ser descorteces. Nadie hablaba, parecía que los demás hombres solo se concentraban en comer como si no hubiera algo mas a su alrededor, hasta que la voz de la señora Anne y otro muchacho irrumpió el silencio.

-¿Dónde dejo las verduras?

-En la esquina, Brooklyn. Gracias por traerme las cosas desde el mercado. – dijo con una sonrisa agradecida – déjame pagarte por lo menos con unas piezas de pan que recién horneé esta mañana

-¡oh, muchas gracias!

Hiro sólo había escuchado la conversación, pero cuando los miró hasta olvidó concluir el camino que llevaba la cuchara del plato a la boca. Ese tal Brooklyn le pareció la persona más hermosa que había conocido: ojos esmeralda, cabellos color naranja intenso, casi rojo, y su piel blanca, que a pesar de la distancia, podía notarse que era tersa…como un durazno. Y aunque su belleza era como la de un ángel, lo era aún más su personalidad: serena, tranquila, impoluta, pero toda esa vulnerabilidad se aunaba con una discreta sensualidad, pero no por eso impactante. El muchacho se fue después de recibir su paga, y Hiro no pudo permanecer ahí sentado sin saber más de esa hermosura que no fuera solo su nombre. Salió del lugar con todo y su mochila, pero ya no pudo divisarlo entre tanta gente. De todas maneras en algún momento debía encontrarlo de nuevo. El pueblo no era muy grande y ese chico era demasiado bello para no recocerlo.

Pero su visita no lo llevaba a conocer precisamente personas, sino buscar objetos para su negocio. Cuando caminaba por las calles se dio cuenta que había encontrado el lugar perfecto. Le pareció interesante que la mayoría de las personas aún conservaban sus trajes típicos campiranos, especialmente las mujeres. Todas las casas eran blancas con una gran parte tinta en la parte inferior. Casi toda de ellas contaban con hermosos floreros que colgaban de las paredes y todos ellos contenían plantas que colgaban, y las flores, que eran de diferentes colores, estaban humedecidas por el roció de la mañana.

Llegó a una pequeña plaza en donde la mayoría de las personas se concentraban para hacer sus compras y trabajar. Visitó un par de tiendas y definitivamente toda la mercancía le pareció maravillosa.

Revisaba unos vasos hechos de barro y pintados a manos; cuando levantó la vista de nuevo estaba ese chico. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a seguirlo, solo que desapareció entre el tumulto de personas. Suspiró desilusionado pero resignado. Se quedó ahí toda la mañana hasta que comenzó a darle hambre. Volvió a la posada, puesto que no le quedaba muy lejos.

Para el día siguiente también bajó a desayunar, esperando más que nada escuchar otra vez esa suave voz y sentir la presencia de ese chico. Pensar en eso le pareció extraño, no podía creer que de solo verlo naciera en él un impulso…un capricho. Y sí, llegó de nuevo a la misma hora. Y para su gran satisfacción el pelirrojo cruzó con su mirada por unos instantes. Fue una sensación extraña, como si sólo con eso el extraño muchacho hubiera ahondado hasta encontrar el punto de su deseo. Al último, antes de marcharse, le sonrió. Su reacción fue quedarse paralizado, ahora estaba impregnado de una gran curiosidad, que se volvía en inquietud y por último una necesidad.

Como el día anterior, fue al mercado ahora para hacer algunos pedidos. Aunque en todo momento se mantuvo en alerta, no lo volvió a ver.

Esta vez no comió en la posada. Salió de un pequeño mesón y por el agradable clima se animó a explorar los alrededores, llegando hasta el bosque. Su caminata era tranquila y relajante, no había otra cosa mejor que encontrarse con la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Conforme se fue adentrando escuchó el fluir del agua, lo que lo llevó como hipnotizado hasta un río. Se inclinó hasta observarse en la cristalina agua. Tomó un poco entre sus manos y la echó en su rostro. Se concentro en sentir la humedad y la frescura limpiar las impurezas de la piel; el agua corrió y quedaron gotas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas y frente. Abrió los ojos, miró de nuevo al río y otra silueta a lado de la suya apareció. En segundos, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a esa persona.

El don de la palabra se había fugado. Él estaba ahí y no se percató de cuando llegó. Pero poco importaba, por fin lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, como si un fantasma lo hubiera tocado con la punta de su dedo. Pero no era un ente de otra dimensión, era real, aunque demasiado bello para ser cierto.

Brooklyn estaba allí, sonriendo y mirándole sosegadamente, tan tranquilo que parecía que el tiempo no era mas que algo inexistente, sin importancia. No hablaban, no se movían, se tocaban con solo miradas.

Hiro no reaccionaba. Al pelirrojo le causó gracia su cara de sorpresa. Levantó una mano y con la manga de su camisa blanca secó lo que quedaba de humedad, pasando al final suavemente por sus labios entreabiertos. Al peliazul le parecía mas una provocación que un gesto de amabilidad, pero no reaccionaba, solo sentía esa caricia tentadora.

-Creo que por eso no me hablaste en la posada. Parece que eres mudo – habló Brooklyn casi en susurro. Era la voz más melódica que había escuchado en su vida –

-No…no – salió de su ensimismamiento – lo siento…es que no te escuché llegar. Me sorprendiste

-Mi meta en la vida – dijo con ironía. Caminó de largo para quedar a la orilla del río – perdón si te asusté. Eres un distraído, o es posible que hubieras quedado hipnotizado por la belleza del río y hayas perdido la noción de otras cosas

-Creo que fue eso – llegó hasta su lado – te llamas Brooklyn ¿cierto?

-Brooklyn Masefield. No me has dicho el tuyo ¿Cómo quieres que te llame si te encuentro?

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Hiro Granger.

-Bien Hiro ¿no te parece que el clima es hermoso y el agua tentadoramente fresca?

Lo miró cómplice. Algo tenía pensado, pero no le dijo cuando ya se estaba deshaciéndose de la ropa y tirándola a unos metros de la orilla. Se quedó solo en ropa interior y se aventó hasta sumergirse. Y de nuevo el habla se le había paralizado: Hiro quedó maravillado con la lechosa piel del pelirrojo y de su cuerpo inmaculadamente moldeado, como si hubiera sido esculpido por las mismas manos de Dios. Pasó unos instantes y por fin salía a la superficie, los cuerpos cristalinos resbalaban por su pecho y espalda, lo que le provocaban cierta envidia y celos, ya que quiso ser ese líquido que recorriera toda la extensión de él mismo hacia él mismo.

-¿No vienes?

Le retó con un ademán. Sin razonar y como si esa pregunta hubiera sido una orden, hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo y se adentró al río. Salió a respirar de nuevo y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el muchacho estaba delante de él.

Quedaron en una distancia en la que podía aspirar su aliento fresco. Su boca estaba entreabierta, tentando a ser probada vehementemente y secar las gotas que resbalaban por sus labios; la piel de su rostro era idéntica a la de su cuello y pecho: tersa, libre de impurezas y con un sendero de lunares perfectos para explorarlo con todos los sentidos; pero más que todo su cuerpo, lo hechizaban mas sus ojos esmeralda. En un momento se hundió en ese océano verde, cada vez mas profundo, como si en el fondo fuera a encontrar un tesoro maravilloso. Se envolvió en un sin mil de miradas…encontró inocencia, odio, deseo, piedad, tiranía…los ojos de un niño, de un ave, los de un ángel y los de un demonio…una mirada virginal y otra lujuriosa…le llamaba pero al mismo tiempo lo rechazaba…

Todas las imágenes que pasaron frente a sus ojos se congelaron cuando el agua bañó su rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – fingió molestia –

-Lo siento – le sonrió pícaro – parecías perdido

Le dio la espalda y nadó lejos. Hiro permaneció callado, puesto que realmente no había mucho que decir. De alguna manera ese extraño pelirrojo intuía lo que pasaba por su mente, o ¿era precisamente la reacción que él esperaba con sus provocaciones?

Fuera lo que fuera no le molestaba, aunque en su vida había tenido sensaciones tan extrañas al mirar a alguien, le resultaba placentero observarlo detalladamente en cada movimiento, pues irradiaba mas que vida…era magia…algo místico. Aunque no podía definir si todo eso que percibía era alguna energía pura o siniestra…alegre o melancólica…era mas bien como la mezcla erótica entre el bien y el mal, que podía ser el motivo de su gran atracción.

Se recargó en la orilla del río. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada era una llamada silenciosa, pero poderosa. Lo retaba a seguirle, o al menos eso parecía. Su sonrisa no vacilaba, le invitaba a probarle. Y así la distancia moría…Hiro lo acorraló en la orilla, rodeándole con los brazos. Todo era más explícito aunque no lo dijeran con palabras. Aunque fuera su primer encuentro una chispa había surgido, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar el espacio…

Primero rozó sus labios, tranquilo…sin ninguna prisa. Después abrían más sus bocas para dejar pasar el dulce sabor. Pasando entonces a ahondar y verificarse el uno al otro. Finalizando al separarse y relamer sus propios labios para recordar su esencia, labrando en su memoria la silueta que forma su boca.

Brooklyn no paró ahí, comenzó a brindar caricias en los costados de Hiro, pasando su boca por su cuello y hombros. Él solo se dejaba hacer. No podía creerlo, apenas si se conocían y eso no les había impedido comenzar con un juego de seducción.

-¿Por qué haces esto Brooklyn? No me conoces, no sabes quien soy en realidad

-Tienes una mirada hermosa…no puede haber maldad en ti – se separó para encararlo – No creo en la importancia del tiempo ¿qué a caso el inseguro eres tú?

-Creo que esta es tu manera de comenzar las cosas

-Eso quiere decir que no – le sonrió dulce – pero te comprendo. Te mostrare que no tienes porque sentirte inseguro a mi lado.

Lo atrajo mas a él, estrecharon sus pechos y sellaron sus bocas de nuevo. Ahora que Hiro había probado las dádivas de ese chico se había prendido y todas sus palabras no eran más que verdad absoluta. Pero ¿por qué debía de dudar de un ser tan angelical e impoluto como él?

-Te esperaré mañana aquí a la misma hora

Le dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir algo apresurado del agua, vestirse y alejarse súbitamente de la misma manera en como llegó. Se quedó adentro del agua en el rato en que lo vio perderse entre la espesura del bosque, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Salió y miró el río, encontrado algo de similitud entre él y Brooklyn: ambos igual de impetuosos, capaces de arrastrar entre sus caudales todo cuanto quisieran. Y es que el extraño pelirrojo, como si fuera una marea incontrolable de pasiones, deseos y emociones nuevas a las que no les podía dar nombre, logró envolverle en su marea. Era un hechizo, pero no sabía que magia se encontraba detrás de esa cortina de inocencia.

Ruidos en unos arbustos lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Claramente vio la figura de una persona y unos ojos azul hielo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Aquella persona no respondió, pero no se escondió ni hizo el esfuerzo, al contrario, salió como si nada. Era un muchacho pelirrojo, piel blanca y una mirada amenazadora…como la de un lobo. Le inspiró desconfianza, sin embargo sólo se fue sin mencionar nada, pero observándolo retadoramente.

Volvió al pueblo a seguir con su trabajo. Al atardecer regresó a la posada a descansar, claro, no sin antes cenar, como siempre con los demás inquilinos. En toda ocasión que pretendió charlar con alguno de los presentes solo recibía como respuestas vanas monosílabas e indiferencia. Tal vez no estaban acostumbrados a recibir forasteros. Las únicas personas con las que logró entablar alguna conversación fueron con la señora Anne y los comerciantes del mercado, por supuesto porque entre ellos solo existían los negocios y remuneraciones. De ninguna manera dejaba detrás al Brooklyn, solo que a diferencia de los demás él parecía menos conservador, con cierta libertad, pero lejos de parecer libertinaje.

Antes de que los comensales terminaran se retiró. Exhausto se dejó caer en la cama con sus extremidades extendidas y, presto cerró los ojos, evocó inconcientemente al pelirrojo. El deseo crecía, como incendiándose en una hoguera. Y conforme pasaban los segundos se convertía en una necesidad el satisfacer el instinto salvaje que el pelirrojo había provocado. Cierta ansiedad se apoderó de él al pensar que aún faltaban horas para su segundo encuentro, aunque era consuelo y calmante verlo en la mañana por lo menos unos instantes.

Llegó la mañana. Bajó las escaleras y antes de entrar al comedor estaban él y la señora Anne conversando.

-Buenos días – Dijo para ambos –

-Buenos días joven – Respondió Anne –

-Hola Hiro – los miró –. Bueno, me retiro, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Que tengan buen día

La mujer lo acompañó hasta al puerta y antes que saliera miró a Hiro cómplice y con algo de lujuria.

-Que te vaya bien querido – aludió con estusiasmos la dueña para después dirigirse a Hiro mientras acomodaba algunas cajas –. Veo que ya se conocen. No me extraña del joven Masefield, es muy sociable…y tan servicial

-Es muy querido aquí en el pueblo ¿cierto?

-¡Claro! Es como un ejemplo a seguir: es trabajador, generoso, amigable, no falta a la iglesia y por supuesto muy guapo. Es muy popular entre las chicas y aunque ha salido con varias de ellas, por cierto todas son un alma de Dios, parece que aún no tiene como plan el sagrado matrimonio

-¿Ha salido con muchachas del pueblo? – Se desconcertó, y mas la señora Anne, puesto que era más que lógico –

-Si – respondió pensativa – bueno, no han sido muchas – volvió a sonreír con admiración –. Ya quisiera saber quien será la afortunada en ser su esposa

La dueña siguió parloteando de cosas superficiales, Hiro no prestó atención. Todo le pareció mas extraño. Ahora las dudas comenzaron a asaltarle¿Qué hacía saliendo con las muchachas del pueblo? Una posibilidad era que guardara el secreto de su otra preferencia. Se respondía si mismo, pero cada respuesta se aunaba con mas cuestionamientos¿cuántos hombres antes de él habían disfrutado de sus dádivas¿con que fin hacía todo eso si sabía que en poco tiempo partiría de regreso? Tenía que saber la verdad y esa misma tarde tendría que interrogarlo.

Después de ir al mercado para hacer otros pedidos partió puntual a su cita. Poco antes de llegar al río sus manos comenzaron a sudar y una sensación extraña sintió en su estómago. Jamás alguien le había provocado esos nervios, incluso estaba acostumbrado a ser él el seductor, no el seducido. Arribó, pero no vio a nadie, buscó por todos lados sólo con la mirada y por fin, allá sentado en grandes piedras a la orilla del río estaba él, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos rodeaban sus rodillas.

Sin decirle nada se acercó sentándose a su lado y rozo sus labios. No pretendió ahondar más, pero Brooklyn lo atrajo sosteniéndolo del cuello para que no se separara.

-¿Tenías mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó Hiro una vez que rompieron el beso –

-Un poco. Me gusta escaparme del pueblo, ponerme en contacto conmigo mismo y la naturaleza, especialmente con el río. Si lo escuchas y no sólo lo oyes puedes notar que canta. Es precisamente lo que me gusta de este lugar – miró el perímetro – El sonido de las aves, el viento, los árboles, el de los demás animales y del agua forman en conjunto toda una orquesta.

A Hiro le pareció ver más a una criatura mística del bosque que a un muchacho pueblerino. Jamás había encontrado a una persona que sea conciente de que pertenecía a la naturaleza y era una extensión de ella: como las montañas, la lluvia, las aves y hasta su parte sobrenatural. Tal vez era por eso que llegaba a ser tan tempestuoso como un huracán, sereno como los árboles y misterioso y seductor como la noche.

Queriendo aprender de aquello que parecía un arte, Hiro prestó atención a cada imagen, sonido y olor de aquel paisaje, y aunque todo ese esplendor fuera imponente, no lograba eclipsar la belleza del Brooklyn. Fue cuando recordó que tenía que exponerle sus dudas.

-¿Por qué te fijaste en mí habiendo tantas y tantos jóvenes en tu pueblo?

-Por supuesto que en el pueblo hay gente muy bella. Pero debo de confesar que tu mirada me ha mostrado aún más emociones y libertad que las personas de mi lugar. Me gusta que te intereses por las tradiciones de otros lugares. Imagino que has de tener experiencias hermosas de todos los lugares que has visitado

-Si…así es. Me encanta viajar a lugares no conocidos por la mayoría de las personas. No me identifico con la palabra "turista"…me gusta ser viajero – Brooklyn le miró y sonrió tiernamente, quitándole unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Ahora que se daba cuenta el tema de conversación no iba hacía el rumbo que quería – Perdón que te pregunte esto…pero es una simple curiosidad¿tu familia o las personas del pueblo saben que sales con…hombres?

-No, en absoluto. En este pueblo son demasiado conservadores. Y respeto su forma de pensar. Pero yo no soy así. Para mí cualquier humano, hombre o mujer, pueden ser hermosos. Entonces ¿por qué limitar a la belleza?

-Entonces ¿no has tenido como pareja a un joven de pueblo?

-Si…pero es un secreto entre ellos y yo.

No sintió mas duda con las repuestas que le dio. La palabra "secreto" le despertó aún mas el interés por aquel muchacho, que en verdad sabía como manejar las cosas a su conveniencia, pero no le importaba porque también el recibía gratificaciones de aquel pequeño secreto.

Pasaron algunas horas más. Conversaban e intercambiaban caricias y besos hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, no sin antes prometer encontrarse al día siguiente.

Bajaron de las rocas y antes de partir se estrecharon fuertemente. Hiro miraba hacía los arbustos y escuchó ruidos. Salieron dos muchachos de ahí, uno al cual ya conocía y el otro tenía ojos carmín y su cabello con dos tonalidades, una parte azul y otra gris. Primero se quedaron viendo la escena, después chico ojicarmín gritó:

-¡Brooklyn!

Esté que estaba de espaldas miró desconcertado. Se estrechó más el cuerpo de Hiro y era evidente el temor en su rostro y la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

-Hiro…por favor protégeme

Suplicó con nerviosismo. Hiro no supo que hacer. Los dos individuos se acercaron cada vez mas mencionando el nombre del pelirrojo. Vio algo extraño en sus rostros: cuando lo miraban a él era como si lo mataran con la mirada, pero cuando miraban a Brooklyn algo de desesperación y sed cubrían sus rostros.

-Brooklyn…te necesitamos

Dijeron el ojiazul y el ojicarmín casi al unísono. Brooklyn le suplicó a Hiro que lo resguardara, pero la incertidumbre que le hacía sentir lo que ocurría le bloquearon todo impulso que le permitiera pensar coherentemente. Lo único que pudo observar fue que en el cuello, en la parte izquierda debajo de la oreja tenían un tatuaje…parecía ser una estrella negra.

Como iluminación pudo mover los pies y su primer impulso fue correr llevándose por detrás a Brooklyn, quien sostenía su muñeca. Llegaron al pueblo con la respiración agitada y se sentaron en un pequeño callejón donde no pasaban muchas personas.

-¿Por qué te asustaste tanto Brooklyn? – cuestionó preocupado –

-Esas personas… - estaba bastante alterado – ellos son malos…son como demonios – le miró a los ojos –

-¿Pero por qué dijeron que te necesitaban? – le sacudió de los hombros –

-No lo sé Hiro…no lo sé – se echó a llorar en su regazo, Hiro sólo lo consoló –

Antes de despedirse Hiro le prometió que lo protegería. Se fue de regreso sólo a la posada y mientras llegaba meditó lo sucedido: por supuesto que protegería el pelirrojo de cualquier amenaza, pero primero debía de saber quienes eran esos individuos. Jamás los había visto en el pueblo, pero alguien del lugar seguramente sabría que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llegó, la señora Anne limpiaba la recepción.

-Buenas noches señora Anne

-Buenas noches joven. Esta vez llegó mas tarde

-Si, estaba algo ocupado – se quedó en silencio pensando en como iniciaría su interrogación – Disculpe, yo se que le va a sonar extraño pero…bueno…esta tarde que estaba en el bosque me encontré a dos jóvenes. Me parecieron extraños y no me dieron buena espina. Aparte que tenían ambos, creo, una estrella negra cada uno – La señora Anne se quedó inmóvil y mirándole extrañada - ¿usted sabe de quienes se trata?

Se quedó pensando por un momento y siguió limpiando. Parecía que quería encontrar las palabras para explicarle y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se detenía.

-Joven…no debería ir más a esa parte del bosque

-Pero…¿Por qué?

-Esos muchachos a los que se refiere nos son personas cristianas como nosotros…son humanos claro, pero sus espíritus son del mismo Demonio – se movió con mas rapidez – Algunos de ellos vivían aquí en el pueblo, pero fueron exiliados por herejía

No dio más explicaciones, sólo se despidió y dejó a Hiro pensativo. No sabía que creer, de alguna manera se sentía escéptico ante esas situaciones. Pero al recordar el rostro de su pequeño amante creyó que si se trataba del algo serio.

Después de eso se fue a acostar y reflexionó un poco más. Su postura incrédula se mantenía en pie, sin embargo no dudaba que se tratara de personas con las que era mejor no involucrarse. Pero quedaba un interrogante que le impidió cerrar los ojos por algunas horas¿Por qué esos individuos llamaron a Brooklyn? Pensó que tal vez al igual que él, ellos quedaron admirados por su belleza y su misma persona, y verlo tan seguido por aquellos lugares los había enganchado a él.

Fuera lo que fuera protegería al pelirrojo, puesto que si lo querían estaba seguro que no era para algo bueno.

CONTINUARÁ…

**+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-**

Aquí la primera entrega de este fic que está todo dedicado para mi hermana gemela (te quiero mucho sis!).

Espero sus comentarios...los aprecio mucho (vamos...piquenle a Go). Nos leemos pronto.

A todos felices fiestas y Año Nuevo 2007 (Sis...yo voy a saber que pasa primero en el año XD)

¡Cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Creo que esta vez me atrasé un poco más, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca. Pero tuve por ahí algunos problemas, crisis, compromisos, falta de inspiración y otras cosas.

Pero eso no importa ya, total que aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer.** Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a Aoki Takao, al igual que el poema que aquí muestro es autoría de Mägo de Oz (¡los amo!). Eso si, la historia es completamente mía.

**+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-**

**Capítulo 2**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Hiro y Brooklyn se veían en otro lugar del bosque donde se supone no rondaban por ahí esas extrañas personas, supuestamente porque ese sitio era santo por la capilla que se encontraba arriba de una pequeña colina. Por supuesto que Hiro dudaba que todo aquello fuera cierto, sin embargo con tal de ver a su pelirrojo tranquilo, iría a cualquier lugar.

Era su penúltimo día en el lugar. Hiro lo miraba con melancolía. Se había atado tan fuerte a él que ahora le pesaba tener que dejarlo atrás. Brooklyn notó le tristeza en su mirada. Estaban recostados en el suelo con una alfombra de hojas secas debajo de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa? No has hablado mucho y tus ojos están tristes – se acercó mas a su rostro, pasando las yemas de sus dedos suavemente –

-Ahora no quiero dejarte – agarró su mano y la besó –. Pero mañana debo marcharme, no se cuando volveré

-Te encadenas al pasado y piensas demasiado en el futuro, por eso no eres feliz. Deja de lado todo eso. Ahora estamos aquí – tomó la mano de Hiro – tócame…soy real, lo que ya pasó y lo que está a punto de venir es intangible, no lo tienes en tus manos. En cambio puedes sentirme, escucharme, probarme… ¿no prefieres vivir el ahora?

Sus palabras tenían tanta razón. Pero el sentimiento de futura melancolía se apoderó antes de sentir la ausencia de su pelirrojo.

Una vez más tenían que separarse. Pero nada se quedaría en saco roto y la última vez que se vieran tendría que ser especial: habrían de demostrar y dejar fluir todo lo que se encendió en el corto tiempo.

Esta vez se citaron mas tarde. Brooklyn lo llevó caminando adentrándose aún mas en el bosque. Hiro comenzó a sentirse inseguro, el sol ya se estaba ocultado y sabía que no era una zona tranquila por lo que se decía.

-Brooklyn ¿no es inseguro por acá?

-No me pasaré toda la vida escondiéndome. Vamos, no dudes. Juntos estaremos bien.

Cuando la luna se dejó ver en todo su esplendor y completamente redonda llegaron a una pequeña cabaña. Llegaron a la puerta y se besaron profundamente.

-Aguarda un poco. Quiero tener todo preparado

Hiro se quedó resignado por no poder seguirlo, pero su voz tenía un tono tan especial y su mirada se tornó tan pícara que seguramente algo bueno tenía pensado. Espero pocos minutos cuando Brooklyn salió de nuevo. La luz de la luna marcaba de forma especial cada línea de su rostro. Ambos se introdujeron al pequeño lugar iluminado sensual y tenuemente con velas que estaban desde la puerta formando un camino, hasta llegar a la cama con sábanas de satín negro rodeándole de forma circular. El pelirrojo le condujo por ese camino y estando frente al lecho le abrazó y besó perezosamente. Se separó y miró la ventana, por la cual se observaba perfectamente aquel hermoso astro plateado.

-La Luna se ve tan hermosa esta noche. Es como si nos hubiera delatado el secreto de su misteriosa elegancia para que disfrutáramos más de este momento –

Dijo Brooklyn. Al momento que lo encaró de nuevo su mirada cambió completamente, mas enardecida, pasional, completamente lujuriosa. Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hablarle poéticamente.

_La tristeza es mi sangre_

_y a su vera, mi vena,_

_donde mora de pena,_

_donde muere de hambre._

Recostó a Hiro. Se subió a él deslizándose como un felino hasta llegar a su rostro.

_Hambre y melancolía_

_de que la Luna esté llena,_

_de amoríos y alegrías,_

_soy el Príncipe de la Dulce Pena._

Atacó su cuello. Primero provocándole con su aliento, excitándole más con sus labios y haciéndole enloquecer con su juguetona lengua.

_Un beso es donde tú terminas,  
y un abrazo tuyo, mi abrigo.  
Tu boca donde allí germina  
mi delirio y mi muerte... si es contigo._

Terminó susurrándole en su oído, ocasionándole un intenso calor y escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Su sentido del deseo se activó aún más y con desesperación comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente. Iniciaron después un juego mas tranquilo, conociendo primeramente cada rincón de su cuerpo, el olor de su esencia, su sabor, sin preocuparse por el sonar del reloj o la duración de la noche. Ninguno tenía el dominio absoluto, daban y recibían provecho de cada uno de sus roles.

Al terminar toda esa danza de miembros desnudos permanecieron unos momentos más acostados admirándose.

-Duerme Hiro. Descansa – le dijo con placidez –

-No quiero, no podría observarte como ahora

-Me tendrás en tus sueños, no te preocupes.

Su extenuación se calmó con la voz arrulladora de Brooklyn, rindiéndose irremediablemente al sueño.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, lastimándose por la luz del sol. Borrosamente vio la figura de una persona mirándole en cercanía, talló sus ojos y al observar claramente la pesadez de de haberse apenas despertado se disipó con la velocidad de una bala al tener frente a él otra persona y estar en otra cabaña. No reaccionó en el momento, pero en el cuello de ese sujeto estaba ese símbolo negro. Era el muchacho pelirrojo que conoció en el bosque.

Súbitamente se sentó con el afán de salir de la cama, pero le detuvo de los hombros con mucha fuerza acostándolo de nuevo.

-¡Déjame, no me toques! – Se movió desesperado para poder zafarse, pero lo había oprimido demasiado - ¡¿Dónde está Brooklyn?! – Lo buscó con la mirada – yo no estaba aquí ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! – Dijo el otro muchacho ojicarmín recargado en la pared –

La adrenalina acumulada sacó fuerza extra en los brazos de Hiro para poder empujar a su opresor. Corrió hasta la puerta pero el otro individuo volvió a tomarlo y lo acorraló en la pared.

-¡Déjame maldito! – forcejeó insistentemente, sin embargo recibió un certero golpe en el rostro, tumbándose de rodillas y cubriéndose –

-Lo siento – dijo indolente – pero tienes que tranquilizarte

-¿Qué quieren de mí? – Preguntó con un dejo de temor –

-De ti no esperamos nada – respondió frío el ojiazul –

-Entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí? Brooklyn y yo estábamos juntos ¿Dónde está él? – se preocupó por la posibilidad de que le hubieran hecho algún daño –

-¿Dónde más? En el pueblo

-¿Qué?

El chico bicolor fue hasta donde un cajón y sacó un espejo. Tranquilamente, para desesperación de Hiro, regresó y lo puso frente a él.

-Mírate

Desconcertado puso atención a su reflejo. Con cólera y pánico dio un manotazo al espejo lanzándolo, rompiéndose en añicos.

-¿Qué me hicieron malditos demonios?

No podía ser posible, era esa marca en el cuello. Se abalanzó al ojicarmín golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones. Sin embargo cayó inconciente de nuevo cuando sintió un fuerte sacudimiento en su nuca.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla. Unas manos le acercaron una taza con líquido caliente, sin reaccionar se levantó un poco y la tomó.

-Es para que te tranquilices

De nuevo ese ojiazul. Le regresó la taza y se recostó de nuevo hundiéndose en la cama, lamentando haber despertado.

-Es mejor que te diga mi nombre: Yuriy...Yuriy Ivanov – Para su tranquilidad el chico lo dijo con cortesía y amabilidad – Y él – apuntó al bicolor - …

-Kai Hiwatari

-Hiro Granger – se presentó cortante -. Por favor, quiero que me digan porque me tienen aquí ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Bien – se paró Yuriy caminado de un lado hacia a otro con la mano en la barbilla, encontrando las palabras para explicar – Hace dos días, cuando el Sol apenas hacía su aparición, Kai y yo caminábamos por el bosque. Escuchamos algunos pasos y la respiración agitada de una persona, nos dirigimos instintivamente hacía el ruido – Hizo una pausa – Dejamos de oírlo porque ya estabas inconciente tirado en el piso. Lo demás es lógico.

-No recuerdo nada de eso. No sé que es lo que me ha pasado.

-Eso es algo que tienes que remembrar por ti mismo.

Confundido miró al techo, como buscando entre él las escenas perdidas de lo que le había ocurrido. Ya no sabía que hacer: si quedarse donde estaba o ponerse de pie para buscar al pelirrojo al pueblo; pero ¿qué con la marca que tenía en el cuello? Eso lo tenía aterrado.

Quedó dormido de nuevo, en todo su cuerpo tenía una extraña pesadez y un cansancio incontrolable. Se vio perdido entre la oscuridad de la mente, y en ese estado comenzó a visualizar imágenes incompletas y borrosas, sin sentido o coherencia. Cada vez todo eso se movía con más rapidez hasta detenerse en la mirada verde de Brooklyn, provocándole exaltación y que se despertada agitado y sudando.

Se puso de pie desesperado, una parte de él había encontrado el porque de estar allí y eso era precisamente lo que le despertaba el instinto de huir.

-¿Dejamos que se vaya? – preguntó Kai a Yuriy, que estaban sentados en la mesa sólo observando –

-Sabes que después de esto no logrará desencadenarse.

Hiro abrió la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, de nuevo muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente. Comenzó a marearse, recordar todo involuntariamente se estaba convirtiendo en todo un pesar y dolor de cabeza: todo tan extraño, tan confuso y frustrante – _"Nos volveremos a ver Hiro, ahora nada nos separará" – _Azotó la puerta con enojo. ¿Qué le pasaba? su conciencia le gritaba que se escapara, pero esas palabras lo obligaron a detener la retirada de esa aterrorizante situación. Lo peor es que sabía que había perdido el control de sus propias decisiones.

-No puedo…hacerlo. ¿Por qué? – miró desconcertado a los otros dos chicos, sin embargo ellos mantenían una total y envidiable calma –

-¿Y no lo preguntas a nosotros? – Dijo Yuriy – también quisiéramos saber la respuesta, pero ya nos hemos resignado, esa es la diferencia.

-Y es mejor así Hiro – aludió Kai – Tendrás que vivir con esto toda tu vida. Tu libertad por **su **compañía, tal vez sea un injusto canje, pero ya te diste cuenta de que la balanza se apoya involuntariamente hacia **él**. Así que…ningún otro deseo podrá superar al que te ata en este momento, ni siquiera el de dejar esta esclavitud.

-No puedo creer que él…que él lo haya hecho – comenzó a sudar –

-Lo sé – río irónico el ojiazul – Completamente un farsante. Pero dime ¿los del pueblo te vieron?

-Si – Comenzó a recordar –

**PoV. Hiro**

Estábamos en la cama y quedé dormido antes que Brooklyn. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando voces a lo lejos hicieron que despertara. Por un momento creí que todo era parte de un sueño, pues cuando desperté estaba acostado en el suelo con mis brazos y piernas extendidos frente al altar de la iglesia y varias antorchas a mi alrededor emanaban mucho calor, tanto que comencé a sudar. El pelirrojo estaba a mi lado, diciendo algo lo cual no logré entender, pues parecía otro idioma. Su voz sonaba diferente y cuando lo miré a los ojos noté que ni el fuego ardía tanto como sus orbes, como si dentro de ellos se encontrara un infierno.

Mi cuello comenzó a arder, como si se estuviese quemando. Pero no puse atención a esto. El bullicio se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca.

Llamé a Brooklyn, él solo me miró. Sentí como si me mostrara su verdadero yo, el secreto de su oscura magia. Se acercó hasta besarme y pasar su lengua por mis labios, dijo que tenía que irse, pero que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nadie nos iba a separar.

Ya no lo vi. Cerré los ojos. A mi me pareció un instante, pero cuando los volví a abrir muchas personas estaban paradas mirándome ahí acostado. Desconcertado me senté y me vi dentro de un circulo de vela y piedras negras. Las personas se veían asustadas y otras amenazadoras, observándome como si fuera un monstruo. Pero no se movían, sólo escuchaba sus acosadores murmullos. Hasta que un hombres habló a lo alto. Sin vacilar salé y me eché a correr cuando dijo que tenían que matarme porque, según él, era un demonio. Corrí a la sacristía y salí por una puerta trasera. Sabía que aún me seguían, así que con todas mis energías corrí hasta el bosque, y aunque ya no los escuché más seguí hasta alejarme lo más que pude del pueblo.

**Fin PoV. Hiro**

-Y creo que ya saben lo demás.

Los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Hiro miraba con impotencia el rostro sereno e imperturbable de los otros dos sujetos. No quería terminar como ellos: exiliado y encadenados involuntariamente. Pero era cierto lo que Kai le había dicho: aunque ahora había visto el verdadero rostro del pelirrojo, su pasión por él era tan intenso como las llamas que había visto a través de sus ojos.

-¿Us-ustedes ya han intentado marcharse de aquí? – Cuestionó con más tranquilidad –

-No hay cura para este vicio – respondió simple el bicolor –

-Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si esto hubiera sido nuestra propia elección. Pero no…Brooklyn fue el que nos eligió, nosotros sólo nos arrastramos ciegos a sus brazos.

Comenzó a atardecer. Milagrosamente el día se estaba desvaneciendo con rapidez. Hiro miraba a la ventana. Aún seguía confundido. Todo lo que fue hasta hace unos días se había quedado atrás. Las riendas de su vida cambiaron de lugar, no podía detenerlo o resistirse, realmente gran parte de él no lo deseaba así.

-Ya va a ser hora – Yuriy se puso de pie a lado de la ventana – nuestro Príncipe de la Dulce Pena está por venir

Hiro rió irónico. Aunque su alma ya no le perteneciera, bien lo recompensaba ser sometida tan agridulcemente.

**_FIN_**

**+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-**

Listo. Uno mas terminado. Espero que esto les haya gustado. Yo estoy segura que después de esto seguiré con las actualizaciones de Incluso en la Muerte, al que tengo ya un poco abandonado.

Sea cual sea la opinión de este fic favor de hacermelo saber. Ya que no obtendo remuneraciones monetarias, sus comentarios es mi único alimento. ¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Y a las que dejaron review del primer capítulo:

**Marean L. Wolff.** Hermana queridísima! Espero que no te haya decepcionado con este capítulo, no sé porque siento que me quedó algo...sin chiste, sin mucha ciencia. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño sólo para tí y creeme que me esforcé para que me quedara bien. Sólo que sabes por los momentos que he pasado y que mi mente no ha estado al cien por ciento, ya te había dicho que no podía concentrarme muy bien.

En fin. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. No sabes como me animan para seguir adelante con todo esto, incluso también con mis situaciones personales. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que también tienes mi apoyo en la distancia.

**Katja Kitayima. **No sabes el honor que tengo en leer un comentario tuyo y sobre todo que hayas puesto esta historia en una de tus favoritas. En serio que te agradezco infinitamente. Me dan muchos animos para seguir adelante con mis historias.

Y ahora ya sabes quien era Brooklyn. Bueno, en si puedes darle la interpretación que tu quieras ¿un demonio o simplemente un "brujo"? como quieras llamarle. Espero que te haya gustado este final y no te haya decepcionado. Adios y cuidate. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari. **Niña ¡hola! hace mucho que no conversamos por chat. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este casi improvisado final también haya sido de tu agrado. Yo también adoro esta pareja, no es muy común verla, pero se ven tan lindos juntos. Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Señoras y señores! esto ha sido todo por hoy - El telón se cierra y Lacryma hace reverencia - Cuidense y no olviden los reviews.


End file.
